


Beautiful

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Fanvids, Fluff and Crack, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet, attractive people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: "Your body looks so sick, I think I caught the flu."Tommy Oliver is so very pretty and Kimberly very much notices.





	Beautiful




End file.
